Les feuilles mortes
by xAneurysm
Summary: [Two-shot] Gray avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de cette mission annuelle. Elfman était revenu blanc comme un linge et n'avait pas décroché un mot durant des jours alors que Cana n'avait plus touché à une goutte de saké pendant une bonne semaine. Personne n'en revenait indemne.
1. Partie 1

_Bonjour, bonsoiiir ! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver sur cette petite histoire, ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'étais pas retournée du côté de Fairy Tail et lorsque j'y ai remis les pieds, le virus GrayLu m'a contaminé, sans me laisser aucune chose de riposter, ahaah. Ce qui était à l'origine un OS est devenu un two-shot, tant je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter d'écrire et je n'aime pas proposer des blocs de plus de 11 000 mots d'un coup. La suite est donc déjà écrite et sera publiée la semaine prochaine !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bien bonne lecture !_

 **Dis claimer** ; Hiro Mashima est bien sympathique de me laisser emprunter ses personnages pour les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes.

.

.

.

* * *

L'automne était loin d'être une saison que Gray Fullbuster appréciait réellement. Le paysage perdait de sa verdure, les arbres prenaient de jolies teintes chatoyantes avant de se retrouver nus et les parents commençaient à emmitoufler leurs enfants à l'aide d'une écharpe et d'un bonnet. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour qu'il se sente réellement à l'aise, dans son élément, ni assez pour que son visage se réchauffe grâce aux rayons du soleil durant le chemin le menant à la guilde. Oui, l'automne en lui-même n'était pas très agréable, mais il était une transition obligatoire pour glisser sur la saison hivernale qu'il aimait bien plus. Cela annonçait le retour des températures fraîches, celui de la neige, aussi et par conséquent, de ces éternelles batailles de boule de neige. D'ailleurs, Gray avait une revanche à prendre sur Natsu. Son bonhomme de neige avait été beaucoup plus réussi et plus beau que celui du mage de feu mais, il devait avouer que prendre Happy comme arbitre n'avait pas été une si bonne idée.

A ce souvenir, le jeune Fullbuster ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire pourtant, lorsqu'il poussa la porte de Fairy Tail, son sourire se crispa. C'était calme, tellement calme, peut-être trop pour être normal. Il secoua légèrement la tête, perdant définitivement son rictus. Ce n'était pas surprenant, ils étaient _ce fameux jour_ , après tout, et personne ne souhaitait se faire remarquer. Comme à son habitude, il salua les mages présents d'un signe de tête puis s'installa au bar, aux côtés de Cana. Même elle, si bruyante en temps normal en raison de l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête au bout du dixième tonneau, ne pipait mot. Alors que Gray s'apprêtait à héler Mirajane, levant son bras en l'air, sa bouche se retrouva soudainement assaillie par la main de Cana.

« Sérieusement ? chuchota-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Si tu tiens à te faire remarquer par le maître, fais-le loin de moi ! »

Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel tandis que son amie changea de tabouret. Il n'était pas si stupide pour se faire griller ainsi, il se serait contenté d'agiter le bras pour que la barmaid le remarque, ni plus, ni moins. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter quelques oeillades aux alentours, juste pas précaution. Non, le vieux ne s'était tout de même pas planqué dans ce pot de fleurs, c'était trop pervers de sa part...

Peu de temps après, Natsu et Happy firent une entrée peu remarquée, longeant les murs comme de véritables ninjas. A moitié caché derrière son écharpe, le jeune homme rampa sous l'une des tables, mais à l'entente d'un bruit sourd, tous ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême. A ses côtés, l'exceed venait de se cogner la tête et se tordait désormais dans tous les sens tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Natsu plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, étouffant ainsi ses gémissements du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Durant quelques secondes, Happy crut mourir de douleur avant que celle-ci ne se calme et qu'il lève son pouce, signalant que tout allait bien. Le mage de feu soupira de soulagement, ils avaient failli y passer. Puis, à plat ventre, il posa son menton contre le sol et sonda les mages qui étaient déjà présents. Qui, parmi eux, allait être envoyé chez la vieille folle, aujourd'hui ? L'année dernière, il avait eu de la chance, Wakaba avait laissé s'échapper son verre et le vieux avait bondi hors du bar, ricanant comme une hyène.

 _Igneel, s'il te plait, tu n'm'as pas préparé à ça alors fais que ça ne tombe pas sur moi…_ , implora-t-il silencieusement en joignant ses mains.

Et puis, soudainement il y eut l'entrée de Lucy.

« Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle, bien trop enjouée pour ce jour funeste.

\- Punpun. ~, gazouilla Plue, à son tour. »

La guilde entière se figea et Natsu releva la tête, manquant de justesse de se cogner, lui aussi. Ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'ils ne rencontrent ceux de son exceed, ce dernier ayant plaqué ses petites pattes sur sa bouche.

« Oh, oh, je crois qu'on a oublié de prévenir Lucy, murmura Happy, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. »

Il était de caractère notaire que le jeune homme avait toujours protégé la blondinette, même au péril de sa vie, pourtant, cette fois-ci, il se contenta de laisser son front reposer contre le sol. Que Lucy le pardonne, ce qui allait arriver était bien trop flippant pour qu'il se mette, lui aussi, en danger, il l'abandonnait, juste cette fois-ci. Et puis, égoïstement, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était tant mieux que ce soit Lucy –ou même une toute autre personne- puisque cela lui permettait de rester sain et sauf.

Lucy, n'ayant eu aucune réponse en retour, fronça les sourcils. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche –certainement pour crier-elle fut tirée sur le côté. Elle poussa un cri de surprise avant de grimacer lorsque sa tête se cogna contre l'un des piliers du hall. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Gray se trouvait devant elle, mais avec une attitude qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, loin d'être nonchalante. Ses yeux ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans tous les sens, la mine inquiète.

« Gray, c'est quoi ton problème ! s'exclama-t-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. »

Il ne lui répondit pas et Lucy soupira, passablement agacée que personne ne daigne lui prêter un peu d'attention. Cette guilde ne tournait jamais rond, elle allait finir par croire qu'un sort de runes avait scellé cet endroit pour rendre absolument tout le monde frappadingue. Le brun ne lui ayant toujours pas donné le moindre regard, elle se décida à quitter leur planque, mais à peine eut-elle mis un pied devant l'autre que Gray lui attrapa le bras pour la coller, encore une fois, contre le pilier. La collision fut plus forte que la précédente, si bien que l'air quitta brusquement ses poumons et elle toussota.

« Schhht, on va se faire chopper, chuchota-t-il en la maintenant bien fermement.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi tout le monde est aussi silencieux, à la fin ? questionna-t-elle, un brin irritée par la tournure de la situation.

\- Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ? C'est comme ça tous les ans, rétorqua-t-il en la regardant comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussée.

\- Je ne sais pas parce que je n'étais pas là, l'année dernière, argua-t-elle, sarcastique. »

Gray cligna des yeux, bêtement, durant un court instant, avant de se frapper le front. Merde, comment avaient-ils tous oubliés d'avertir Lucy à propos de ce jour ! Il était vrai que, par moment, il avait l'impression qu'elle était là depuis toujours, tant il avait passé de temps avec elle durant ces derniers mois. En fait, il n'était même pas certain de ne pas l'avoir vu un seul jour. Alors, tout en se frottant évasivement le cuir chevelu, le mage de glace osa affronter son regard, sachant pertinemment qu'à cet instant précis, elle devait être aussi terrifiante qu'Erza. Il déglutit difficilement, il avait raison. Elle était littéralement en train de lui lancer des poignards avec ses yeux.

« Natsu aurait pu tout aussi bien te prévenir, hein, marmonna-t-il en tentant de se redonner un peu de contenance. »

Sa remarque sembla l'adoucir, mais la jeune femme gardait tout de même son air profondément vexé d'avoir été mise sur le carreau ainsi. Gray soupira doucement. Il pouvait aisément survivre avec son sale caractère pour le moment parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'à la fin de la journée, elle viendrait ramper à ses pieds pour s'excuser et le remercier de lui avoir épargné la journée qui aurait pu être la pire de sa vie.

« J'aimerai quand même comprendre, bougonna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine tandis qu'elle faisait la moue, telle une enfant. »

Après un bref balayage du regard de la guilde, juste pour s'assurer qu' _il_ n'était pas encore là, le jeune homme se rapprocha de son amie. Plus il serait près, moins ils parleraient fort et mieux ce serait pour eux. Néanmoins, Lucy ne le vit pas de cet œil-là et lorsqu'il franchit la limite imaginaire qu'elle s'était dessinée entre leur deux corps, elle ne put s'empêcher de le repousser brusquement alors qu'elle rougissait violemment, baragouinant qu'il était quasiment nu, beaucoup trop proche d'elle, et que ce n'était tout simplement pas normal. Oubliant qu'il se devait d'être silencieux, Gray s'exclama, à son tour, les bras levés :

« Bordel, où sont mes fringues ! »

Un point attira alors son attention sur sa gauche, il tourna la tête et sa mâchoire se crispa, son teint devenant plus blême que d'ordinaire.

« O-Oï, le vieux…, salua-t-il d'une petite voix. »

Pour elle ne sait quelle raison, Lucy se figea également en apercevant maître Makarof. Il y avait ce quelque chose sur son visage qui ne la rassurait pas le moins du monde, quand bien même il souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Gray, Lucy, je n'aurais jamais parié sur vous… déclara le maître tout en ricanant derrière ses dents. »

Puis, il attrapa quelque chose dans son dos, un objet cylindrique autour duquel deux épais traits, rouge et blanc, s'enroulaient sans jamais se toucher et il tira la ficelle pendant au derrière de ce qui ressemblait à une fusée, à y regarder de plus près. La constellationiste recula de quelques pas, se cachant le visage à l'aide de ses mains, mais à sa plus grande surprise, des cotillons et confettis dansèrent devant ses yeux, certains se posant même dans sa chevelure.

« FÉLICITATIONS, nous avons nos deux grands gagnants ! ~s'exclama le vieux en se dandinant, l'air passablement ravi. »

Le silence dura encore quelques instants dans la guilde avant qu'un rire moqueur ne fuse de sous une des tables. Natsu frappait le sol de son poing, tandis que les larmes n'avaient pas tardé à lui monter aux yeux.

« Pwahaha, Gray, t'es trop minable, abruti ! se gaussa-t-il en le pointant du doigt sans aucun détour. »

Happy, quant à lui, était aussitôt sorti de sa cachette et ne cessait de scander le mot _abruti_ en prenant bien soin de rouler le r, alors qu'il volait au-dessus de la tête des deux pauvres jeunes mages. Lucy agita les bras en l'air pour le chasser, sifflant qu'il n'était qu'un maudit chat, mais cela ne fit que renforcer les gloussements de l'exceed.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on a gagné, au juste ? questionna-t-elle le plus sérieusement alors qu'elle attrapait enfin la patte d'Happy.

\- Lushyyy, arrête de m'embêter ! couina ce dernier en s'agitant dans tous les sens. »

Elle roula des yeux, songeant que ce chat allait vraiment finir par la rendre folle. Maitre Makarof lui adressa un drôle de regard. Il imagina d'abord qu'elle plaisantait avant qu'il ne rencontre ses grands yeux marron réellement curieux. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps son sourire goguenard.

« Une mission de la plus haute importance, répondit-il vaguement. »

Lucy relâcha Happy, alors que la peur qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières minutes s'envolait. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Gray en avait fait tout une affaire d'État, elle, elle était ravie d'être envoyée sur une mission aussi importante. La blondinette posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade pour attirer son attention.

« Oh, c'est super, pas vrai, Gray ? s'exclama-t-elle en esquissant un large sourire. »

Le sourire du mage de glace fut plus crispé, mais Lucy ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop occupée à lui secouer l'épaule en débitant des tonnes de superlatifs pour qualifier leur mission. Il allait la laisser rêver encore un peu avant que la réalité ne vienne la frapper de plein fouet, alors il acquiesça doucement.

« Ouais. Ça va être génial, déclara-t-il maladroitement.

\- J'aurais même dit _i-nou-bli-a-ble_ , ajouta Natsu en les rejoignant. »

Puis, le mage de feu attrapa les bras de Lucy et l'observa durant de longues secondes d'un air grave. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose, gênée que cet étrange moment dure aussi longtemps.

« Sois forte. L'honneur de la guilde repose sur toi.

\- Ahem… Merci, Natsu, mais tu peux me relâcher maintenant, tu sais, parce que tu commences à me faire vraiment mal, ah ah, fit-elle remarquer, toujours aussi embarrassée. »

Le jeune homme s'excusa rapidement tout en la libérant et alors qu'il lui tourna le dos, Lucy remarqua que ses épaules étaient secouées de soubresauts. Elle arqua un sourcil. Rêvait-elle ou était-il réellement en train de rire silencieusement ? Un rapide coup d'œil sur Happy qui avait les joues gonflées confirma ses doutes. Allons… Quelle était cette mission si importante pour que toute la guilde agisse encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude ?

.

.

* * *

.

Lucy crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher pour toucher le sol lorsqu'elle vit où avait lieu cette mission et en quoi elle consistait. Elle tenta de prononcer quelques mots, mais seul un balbutiement incompréhensible s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que, derrière elle, maître Makarof les abandonnait déjà au petit trot.

« Vous comptez rester plantés là toute la journée ou vous allez enfin bouger votre derrière ? grinça la voix la plus désagréable qui lui ait été donné d'entendre. »

 _C'est un blague, une affreuse blague, un bizutage avec beaucoup de retard, mais ça ne peut pas être possible, c'est un véritable cauchemar !_ paniqua, intérieurement, Lucy alors qu'elle tentait de garder un sourire de façade. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, sa gorge étant tellement nouée qu'elle avait même du mal à avaler sa salive. Heureusement pour elle, Gray prit les devants.

« On y va tout de suite, pas de problème, eheeh, ria-t-il maladroitement. »

Il agrippa le poignet de la constellationniste et l'entraîna derrière lui rapidement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la vieille dame. Quelle poisse, mais quelle poisse ! Il avait toujours réussi à éviter cette atroce mission depuis des années contrairement à Natsu, Happy, Macao, Droy, Alzack, Cana, Elfman et tant d'autres encore qui étaient tombés au combat. Il avait entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet. Elfman était revenu blanc comme un linge et n'avait pas décroché un mot durant des jours alors que Cana n'avait plus touché à une goutte de saké pendant une bonne semaine. Personne n'en revenait indemne.

« Je n'en reviens pas que nous devons ramasser les feuilles mortes de Polyussica, finit par dire Lucy, une fois arrivée dans le jardin. Elle ne peut pas le faire elle-même ? »

Presque à contre cœur, la jeune mage attrapa un râteau, puis tendit le second à Gray.

« J'ai arrêté de me poser des questions sur cette vieille sorcière il y a un bon moment déjà, soupira-t-il.

\- Et je suis sûre qu'on ne sera même pas payés, grommela-t-elle.

\- Eh, les pipelettes, les feuilles ne vont pas se regrouper d'elles-mêmes ! »

A l'entente de la réprimande de Polyussica, les deux mages firent un bon sur le côté, les muscles tendus à l'extrême. Lucy posa sa main sur sa poitrine et tenta de calmer son cœur qui s'était affolé. Impossible qu'elle passe cette journée en restant vivante, elle allait finir pas faire une attaque si elle continuait à entendre la voix grinçante de la guérisseuse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir appuyée contre le rebord d'une fenêtre de sa chaumière, les sourcils froncés puis, déglutissant difficilement elle se décida à s'éloigner le plus possible de son regard terrifiant.

Gray, quant à lui, s'était déjà exilé bien avant elle au fond du jardin alors lorsqu'il vit Lucy arriver d'un pas rapide, il vint lui barrer la route à l'aide de son râteau.

« La place est déjà prise, fallait venir avant, annonça-t-il fermement. »

La blondinette fronça les sourcils, pas le moins du monde impressionné par l'attitude autoritaire qu'il essayait de se donner.

« Il n'y a pas écrit ton nom, alors je vais où je veux et c'est justement là-bas que je veux aller, argua-t-elle en relevant le menton.

\- Désolée, Luce, j'ai apposé ma présence juste ici. »

Et pour accompagner ses dires, il pointa la parcelle où le prénom Gray était fièrement écrit avec de la glace. Elle écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie qu'il ait pu lui faire un coup aussi bas.

« Mais… Mais c'est de la triche, t'as pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

\- C'est le jeu, princesse, fallait être plus rapide. »

Puis, il lui tourna le dos. Une nouvelle fois, Lucy pensa à s'insurger, mais elle referma bien vite la bouche. Quand bien même elle s'énerverait, Gray ne lui accorderait même pas une toute petite place sur sa parcelle, elle le connaissait trop pour savoir que seul Natsu était capable de le provoquer. Par Mavis, elle était même presque certaine qu'en ce moment-même, le brun avait les lèvres ornées d'un sourire narquois, ravi d'avoir pu la moucher et d'avoir su garder la meilleure place. Lucy croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, faisant tomber, par la même occasion, son outil de jardinage. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça, croyez-là, elle avait bien d'autres armes en sa possession, le genre d'armes qu'elle n'utilisait qu'auprès des hommes. Elle songea d'abord à le faire culpabiliser parce qu'après tout, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute si elle s'était retrouvée dans ce pétrin, il n'avait pas su la prévenir à temps.

« Gray, appela-t-elle d'un voix presque désespérée. »

Il ne sourcilla même pas, lui tournant toujours ostensiblement le dos.

« Gray, c'est vraiment pas juste, personne n'a voulu m'avertir pour aujourd'hui… S'il te plait, laisse-moi au moins la moitié du fond, tu me dois au moins ça, couina-t-elle. »

Le mage de glace passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il se retournait pour lui faire face. Il soupira doucement. Vraiment, les larmes de crocodile ne marchaient pas avec lui, il l'avait trop vu jouer à ce petit manège pour avoir des réductions dans toutes les boutiques où elle passait. Il pinça ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

« J'aurais tout aussi bien pu te laisser beugler toute seule dans la guilde, tout à l'heure, mais tu remarqueras que je fais l'effort de venir te faire taire dans une vaine tentative d'échapper à ça. »

Lucy se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Bordel. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait raison et que c'était elle qui, maintenant, culpabilisait de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Il était fort, très fort, elle l'avait sous-estimé, le bougre. Tant pis, il lui restait une carte en main à laquelle personne ne résistait –bon, elle ne faisait aucun effet sur Natsu, il était vrai- et elle n'allait pas hésiter à s'en servir contre Gray. D'abord, elle baissa les yeux durant quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle se tortillait lentement, ses jambes se frottant l'une contre l'autre. Puis, lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'asséner le coup fatal à l'aide de sa voix suppliante, à la limite de l'indécence.

« Gray, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? questionna-t-elle en faisant la moue. »

Ça allait marcher, il était fichu ! La mâchoire de jeune homme se contracta et, rapidement, il détourna le regard. Bon Dieu, tout mais pas ça, il lui était presque impossible de ne pas ramper à ses pieds lorsqu'elle utilisait ce ton et ça avait le don de l'agacer autant que de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur lui, sans doute ne le saurait-elle jamais, d'ailleurs, alors il fit tout son possible pour garder une attitude désinvolte. Gray se racla la gorge, évitant toujours de croiser son regard.

« Ça ne marche pas sur moi, Heartfilia. »

Il ne paraissait plus aussi sûr de lui, moins prétentieux que lorsqu'il avait clamé que la parcelle du fond lui appartenait. De plus, Lucy nota qu'il avait utilisé son nom de famille, chose rare. En réalité, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il l'employait quand la situation devenait embarrassante entre eux ou bien lorsqu'elle s'approchait de trop près, sans mauvaise intention. _Heartfilia_ sonnait toujours comme un rappel à l'ordre. Cependant, quand bien même Gray ne semblait pas à être sur le point de craquer, il restait, malgré tout, plus réceptif que ne l'était Natsu. Les lèvres de la constellationniste s'étirèrent en un sourire mutin, tandis qu'elle se décidait à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Tel un félin chassant sa proie, Lucy s'avança lentement, ses hanches se balançant généreusement d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Cela ne manqua pas d'attirer de nouveau le regard de Gray qui crut bien qu'il allait mourir sur place si elle s'approchait encore plus. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à une distance qu'il jugea comme raisonnablement sûre aussi bien pour lui que pour elle, il se surprit à se plaindre qu'elle ne se soit pas plus avancée.

Il s'attarda longuement sur son visage, la manière sont ses lèvres entrouvertes l'appelaient, ses beaux yeux bruns semi-ouverts devant lesquelles papillonnaient ses longs cils noirs, la ligne de sa mâchoire si parfaitement dessinée et cette fichue mèche revêche qui lui tombait sur le visage et qu'il avait envie de prendre pour la glisser derrière son oreille. A cette constatation, il ferma longuement les yeux, réprimant un soupir. Voilà. Il était foutu, encore une fois. Il avait été à _ça_ , à ça de passer au-dessus de ce béguin qu'il avait eu pour elle. Dernièrement, il avait même réussi à ne voir à travers elle qu'une camarade, une fille comme les autres, celles avec qui seule une relation platonique était envisageable, mais non, bien sûr que non, c'était trop simple, il avait fallu qu'il vienne l'aider piteusement ce matin pour il ne savait quelle raison. Il allait de nouveau penser à elle dans des tenues des plus indécentes –bien que, selon lui, les jupes qu'elle portait à longueur de journée étaient déjà beaucoup trop courtes pour qu'il parvienne à réfléchir correctement- et ça allait lui pourrir la vie. Le pire était certainement que tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour Lucy, une manière d'avoir la meilleure place et qu'elle cesserait de minauder dès qu'elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle souhaitait. Voilà pourquoi ça l'agaçait. Parce que ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Néanmoins, Lucy n'en menait non plus pas large de son côté. Si ça n'avait été qu'un moyen de récupérer la parcelle au début, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle était à deux doigts de se prendre à son propre jeu, tant les réactions de Gray n'étaient pas celles qu'elle attendait. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il balbutierait, comme tous les autres hommes le faisaient, puis qu'il plierait genoux devant elle, mais plus elle osait, plus il s'obstinait à lui refuser ce qu'elle voulait, et plus elle avait envie de pousser le vice. Du bout de ses doigts, elle enroula une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index, tandis qu'elle penchait doucement la tête sur le côté.

« Gray, s'il te plait…, souffla-t-elle. »

C'est alors que le mage de glace lui lança un regard d'une telle intensité qu'il lui fit avaler de travers sa salive, perdant ainsi un peu de sa superbe. C'était une chose de recevoir de tel regard d'hommes, c'en était une toute autre quand il s'agissait de Gray. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle sentit son ventre se tordre dans une incroyable chaleur. Toujours est-il que le temps de quelques secondes, elle songea à combler la distance les séparant, juste pour voir où était la limite, juste pour la tester, juste pour une petite fois. Alors que son pied droit se souleva du sol, elle fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie.

« J'en étais sûre, grinça Polyussica, derrière elle. Incapable de se tenir à distance, ces jeunes. »

Lucy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. L'agréable sensation de chaleur s'était envolée, le moment s'était brisé quoiqu'il restait fermement ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle recula de quelques pas, l'esprit encore embrumé et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Gray, envolé de toute intensité l'ayant fait vibrer, qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Rapidement, elle se baissa pour ramasser son râteau, puis elle débita à toute vitesse qu'elle allait s'occuper de l'avant du jardin. Le jeune homme l'observa filer à l'anglaise avant de secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, sous le regard désabusée de Polyussica. Elle ne savait pas comment Makarof se débrouillait, mais il parvenait toujours à lui envoyer les pires mages de Fairy Tail, quand bien même Natsu avait placé la barre très haute lorsqu'il avait décidé que brûler toutes les feuilles –et son jardin, par la même occasion- était l'idée du siècle. Des génies, ces gamins, des génies.

.

.

* * *

.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bon Dieu ? Les yeux dirigés vers le sol tandis qu'elle faisait des tas de feuilles avec lenteur, Lucy ne cessait de se ressasser ce moment. C'était une chance que Polyussica soit arrivée à temps parce qu'ils avaient été à deux doigts de glisser sur une pente dangereuse. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas, comment avait-elle pu être piégée à son propre jeu ? Elle avait usé son charme sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes dans le passé, parfois des femmes, tout était calculé pour qu'elle trouve le juste milieu. Souvent, il lui suffisait d'une simple moue, parfois elle se penchait légèrement en avant, l'air de rien. Elle évitait les contacts directs, juste par précaution et pourtant, elle avait été prête à franchir la limite imaginaire qu'elle s'était dessinée, tout à l'heure. Bordel, à un moment, elle avait presque oublié le pourquoi du comment, ses motivations d'origine. Elle s'était délectée de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui.

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était tellement gênant, la manière dont elle s'était conduite. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, d'oublier tout ça et prétendre qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Pourtant, à la fin de la journée, elle gardait toujours à l'esprit cet étrange moment. La jeune femme s'essuya le front, puis reposa son râteau contre un arbre. Elle sentait la transpiration glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un doux sourire éclaira son visage quand elle pensa à l'énorme bain moussant dans lequel elle allait plonger en rentrant. Cependant, son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle fit le tour de la chaumière pour rejoindre Polyussica en pleine discussion avec Gray. La guérisseuse lui adressa un bref regard alors que son ami ne se retourna même pas.

« Ce fut laborieux, déclara-t-elle, monotone. Même un vieillard est plus rapide. »

Lucy se retint à grande peine de lever les yeux au ciel, mais son regard s'illumina en s'apercevant qu'elle sortait deux petits sacs en tissu de son long manteau. Ils allaient être récompensés, finalement, génial !

« Tenez. Et tâchez de faire en sorte de ne pas être choisi, l'année prochaine. »

Les deux jeunes mages hochèrent vivement la tête. Ça tombait bien, aucun des deux ne souhaitait revenir à l'automne prochain et maintenant que Lucy était prévenue, elle ne se ferait plus avoir. Ils attrapèrent au vol leur récompense puis n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour déguerpir au plus vite d'ici. En chemin, la constellationniste déchanta bien vite en découvrant son maigre butin, si maigre qu'elle pouvait tout juste se payer un vague haut.

« Je te raccompagne, c'est sur mon chemin, de toute façon, marmonna Gray. »

Elle manqua de faire un bond en arrière tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« O-Okay. »

Sa voix était hésitante et Lucy se maudit pour contribuer à rendre la situation encore plus gênante. Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut le plus embarrassant qu'elle ait eu à affronter. Il était vrai que Gray n'était pas aussi bavard que Natsu, mais tout de même, il ne s'était jamais tu durant autant de temps. La jeune femme baissa le regard sur ses pieds. Elle avait la vague impression qu'il lui en voulait alors que ça n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie, une légère taquinerie, une-… _S'il te plait, Lucy, tu sais très bien que ça ne ressemblait en rien à ça_. Plus elle y repensait, plus elle était mortifiée de honte. Elle tenta donc de relancer la conversation, un peu maladroitement :

« Au moins, on ne se fera pas avoir l'année prochaine, déclara-t-elle en se forçant à rire. »

A peine eut-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle eut envie de se frapper le front. Quelle idiote, elle méritait vraiment une médaille pour sortir des futilités aussi bidon.

« Ouais. Ouais, plus jamais ça, ajouta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. »

Heureusement pour eux, l'appartement de Lucy ne se trouvait plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Ils s'adressèrent un bref au revoir, mais tout en évitant bien soigneusement le regard de l'autre. La blondinette se laissa glisser le long de sa porte d'entrée, une fois celle-ci refermée, puis entoura ses jambes de ses bras.

« Quelle galère, soupira-t-elle en laissant son front reposer sur ses genoux. »

.

.

* * *

.

Ce fut une grossière erreur de croire que tout s'arrangerait en un clin d'œil. En réalité, les choses n'avaient fait que s'envenimer, à tel point qu'une semaine après la mission feuille morte, Lucy et Gray ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots. Il était presque impossible de les voir à moins de cinq mètres l'un de l'autre et si cet étrange changement de situation en avait surpris plus d'un, il y en avait bien une qui se délectait de ce qu'elle avait baptisé _le forfait de sa rivale d'amour._

Nonchalamment accoudée au bar avec son menton reposant au creux de sa main, Lucy soupira doucement, tandis que son regard glissait brièvement sur son ami. Puis, elle concentra de nouveau son attention sur le diabolo grenadine que venait de lui apporter Mirajane.

« Allons, allons, ne tire pas cette tête, tout va finir par rentrer dans l'ordre, tenta de rassurer tant bien que mal la barmaid. »

La blondinette esquissa un sourire contrit.

« Ça a pris des proportions tellement énormes que j'en doute.

\- Mais enfin, Lucy-san, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? questionna Wendy de sa toute petite voix. »

A l'entente de sa demande, plusieurs paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la constellationniste, mais comme toujours, elle balaya sa question. Elle avait toujours fait attention à ne pas évoquer ces événements, ne souhaitant pas mettre Gray dans l'embarras avec toutes les remarques déplacées qui s'ensuivraient. Et puis, cela ne concernait qu'eux. Si elle souhaitait que toute la guilde soit au courant, elle en aurait depuis longtemps informé Mirajane et Happy, les deux pires pipelettes de Fairy Tail.

« D'accord, tu ne veux pas en parler, mais tu as pensé à l'impact que cela pourrait avoir sur ton équipe ? s'enquit Mirajane, pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira-t-elle. C'est vraiment stupide comme histoire, en plus, je t'assure.

\- Je ne demande qu'à connaitre les détails, rétorqua la mage qui accompagna ses dires d'un clin d'œil. »

Lucy secoua la tête, néanmoins amusée. Non, elle n'allait pas tomber dans son petit piège aussi facilement, mais elle avait raison. Elle s'en voudrait terriblement de pénaliser Natsu, Erza ou même Wendy pour de simples broutilles. Peut-être qu'au beau milieu d'une mission, dans le feu de l'action, ils parviendraient à passer outre leur léger différend pour constituer une véritable équipe, mais c'était tout juste s'ils réussissaient à échanger un regard de plus de deux secondes sans que l'un ou l'autre ne détourne brusquement la tête. Elle songea aussi que l'échéance de son loyer arrivait à grands pas et que ce n'était certainement pas avec les quelques pièces de Polyussica que cette affreuse bonne femme qui lui louait son appartement allait lui lâcher la grappe. La team Natsu devait retrouver son équilibre d'origine sinon, c'était la rue assurée. Dans le pire des cas, elle pourrait toujours gratter à la porte de Gray en minaudant… A cette pensée, Lucy écarquilla les yeux avant de se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer son sourire. Non, c'était trop tôt pour en rire, il fallait qu'elle règle déjà ce problème et elle allait le faire maintenant, tiens !

La jeune femme vida d'une traite sa boisson puis sauta de son tabouret. C'était maintenant ou jamais parce qu'après, elle se connaissait, elle allait se dégonfler et il lui faudrait deux bon verres de saké pour que son courage soit de nouveau là. Gray ne la vit pas arriver, bien trop absorbé par la conversation qu'il tenait avec Macao et Wakaba. Lucy se racla d'abord la gorge, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle lui tapota l'épaule. Lorsque le mage de glace l'aperçut, elle nota un changement presque imperceptible de ses traits comme s'il s'était… oui, comme s'il s'était figé. D'abord vexé par cette constatation, elle fronça les sourcils –elle n'avait pas non plus la guigne, bordel- puis se radoucit en se remémorant sa motivation première.

« Je peux te parler, seule à seul ? ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé aux deux autres mages. »

Ces derniers ne se firent pas prier pour abandonner leur ami, Wakaba lui pressa même l'épaule avec un sourire goguenard et Gray ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient pire que des gamins, parfois, et le fusilla du regard. Puis, celui-ci s'adoucit quand il le posa sur Lucy. C'était différent, tellement différent la manière dont elle le regardait.

« Euh, ouais. Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il en ayant l'air détaché. »

Mais cela ne prit pas sur la constellationniste et il put apercevoir le coin de ses lèvres se lever en un sourire moqueur. Elle baissa brièvement la tête, puis la releva, son sourire ayant disparu pour laisser place à une mine plus gênée.

« Je suis désolée. C'est nul ce que je fais, chez Polyussica, je ne pensais pas que... que ça irait jusque là ! s'exclama-t-elle en remuant l'air les séparant. Je ne le referais plus, je te le promets, surtout si ça nous laisse redevenir des étrangers. »

Gray soupira doucement. Ce n'était pas tant le geste en lui-même qui l'avait chagriné, mais les intentions qui se cachaient derrière. Ça l'avait énervé de réagir ainsi, de perdre tous ses moyens alors qu'elle ne devait être qu'une amie pour lui. Il était aussi vrai qu'il l'avait évité, ces derniers jours. Il n'était plus entré comme un voleur dans son appartement, il n'avait plus trinqué avec elle et il lui avait encore moins proposé de partir en mission, même une toute petite mission. Il avait, néanmoins, gardé ses mauvaises manies, comme l'épier du coin de l'oeil ou se surprendre à sourire lorsque la joie se répandait sur son visage.

« Mmh, ouais. T'aurais pu choisir un autre moyen pour me convaincre, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu. »

Bordel, de qui se moquait-il, il avait littéralement adoré cette manière de le convaincre, malgré tout !

« Je courrais plus vite pour avoir la parcelle du fond, la prochaine fois, plaisanta-t-elle en secouant doucement la tête. »

Lucy plongea une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans les siens, tandis qu'un large sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres et Gray dut se faire violence pour paraître le plus détendu possible. Sa mâchoire se contracta et, tant bien que mal, il esquissa un sourire qui aurait pu faire fuir une gamine de six ans, il en était sûr. Puis, elle lui tendit la main et il s'empressa de la serrer.

« Amis ?

\- Amis, confirma-t-il, plus crispé que jamais. »

Le mot lui avait presque écorché la bouche, mais il se consola bien vite en s'attardant, un peu trop longuement, sur le chaloupé de son amie, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Au moins lui restait-il ses yeux pour la déshabiller.

« T'es foutu, mon p'tit gars, intervint Wakaba en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tss, c'est des conneries, souffla Gray avec un regard désabusé.

\- T'aimerais t'en convaincre, ajouta Macao. »

Le pire étant qu'ils avaient raison.

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


	2. Partie 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je saaais, j'ai énormément de retard, mea culpa, mais j'ai été prise dans un tourbillon d'événements non prévus, de travail bien plus conséquent que je ne l'aurais imaginé et tant d'autres choses encore qui m'ont totalement prises au dépourvu. J'espère que cette seconde et dernière partie sera à votre goût, bonne lecture !_

 _._

 **Lucie :** Merci beaucouuup, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! :D

 **Ayano :** Ahaah, effectivement, Gray est foutu, mais peut-être bien que Lucy l'est aussi... Je te remercie pour tes jolis compliments ! -keur-

 _._

 **Di sclaimer** ; Hiro Mashima est bien sympathique de me laisser emprunter ses personnages pour les mettre dans des situations embarrassantes !

.

.

* * *

L'ambiance aurait du se détendre, les jours suivants, et en apparence, ce fut le cas. Ils ne se tenaient plus autant à l'écart, l'un de l'autre, discutaient de choses et d'autres, comme si de rien était et, une fois, ils leur arrivèrent même de rire avec une complicité étonnante lorsque que Happy trébucha sur son propre poisson après que Carla lui ait tourna le dos. Cependant, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils alors qu'elle marchait en équilibre le long de la rive. En y regardant de plus près, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Tout ça, leur nouvelle proximité, leurs quelques conversations, ce n'était que du vent. C'était à celui qui parviendrait le mieux à jouer la comédie.

« Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué ? soupira-t-elle.

\- Punpuuun ? questionna le petit Plue, s'arrêtant de marcher. »

La constellationniste se retourna et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Je... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, rétorqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Punrunpun ! insista-t-il. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre de sa proposition.

« Mmh, c'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison... Moi qui voulais garder tout ça pour moi, je vais devoir aller embêter Erza avec cette histoire... »

Ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais l'idée de garder la situation dans un tel état d'enlisement ne lui plaisait pas plus non plus. En parler avec Erza était l'assurance que tout cela resterait discret et puis, elle la considérait comme l'une de ses meilleures amies, il était donc normal qu'elle partage ce genre d'histoires croustillantes avec elle. Lucy reprit le chemin de la guilde, se triturant les doigts. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le faire plus tôt, elle aurait évité pas mal de pots cassés, mais elle avait ce don si détestable d'attendre d'être au fond du trou avant de demander de l'aide. Elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir réussir à remonter à la surface cette fois-ci, d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras afin d'ouvrir la porte de Fairy Tail, celle-ci s'ouvrit avec fracas et la blondinette fit un bond en arrière. Sous la surprise, son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant une demi-seconde et Plue disparut aussitôt. Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux et elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir ces deux coéquipiers courir à une vitesse folle, un nuage de poussière se soulevant après leur passage.

« Natsu, Gray... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ? se demanda-t-elle à haute voix, les sourcils froncés.

\- Lushiiii, Lushiii ! Erza est trop vilaine, au secouuurs ! »

Happy pleurnichait en agitant ses pattes dans tous les sens, tandis qu'Erza le tenait fermement à l'aide de son petit sac vert, l'air passablement effrayante. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'envoler à temps et Natsu et Gray l'avaient lâchement abandonné, hurlant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un se sacrifie. Lucy secoua la tête, néanmoins amusée.

« Je suis sûre que vous le méritez, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si on ne peut même plus faire des imitations drôles sans se faire chasser, bougonna-t-il en se laissant tomber mollement avec seulement son sac pour le retenir. »

Dans un soupir, Erza le relâcha et Happy fit battre ses ailes juste avant que ses pattes ne touchent le sol.

« Eh, t'as l'air au bout du rouleau, fit remarquer Lucy, la mine un peu soucieuse. »

Son amie souffla longuement tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Oui, _au bout du rouleau_ était une expression bien faible pour qualifier l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle était rentrée d'une mission particulièrement éprouvante et pointue il y a quelques jours seulement et si elle s'était imaginée pouvoir se détendre une fois de retour à Magnolia, elle s'était lourdement fourvoyée. Ce matin, en se réveillant, elle s'était retrouvée les pieds dans l'eau, semble-t-il que Juvia avait inondé tout l'étage de Fairy Hills pour une raison obscure. Puis, plus tard, à la guilde, Cana lui était rentrée dedans avec sa choppe de saké et cette dernière s'était entièrement déversée sur son buste. Par la suite, la moindre petite chose avait commencé à l'agacer, elle avait grincé des dents, tentant à grande peine de garder son calme, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voie Happy l'imiter grossièrement sous les éclats de rire de Natsu et Gray. Son sang n'avait alors fait qu'un tour et elle s'était empressée de les sermonner plus que d'ordinaire, juste pour évacuer le ras-le-bol accumulé depuis le début de sa laborieuse journée.

" J'allais justement te proposer de manger un bout dans le nouveau café qui a ouvert, reprit Lucy. "

Quand bien même ses intentions de base étaient tout autre, elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela ferait le plus grand bien à son amie de s'éloigner de la guilde et du brouhaha constant pour se détendre.

« Moi aussi, j'peux venir ? Natsu m'a laissé tout seul…, s'enquit l'exceed en faisant la moue. »

Lucy grimaça et cela n'échappa pas à la rouquine. C'était une chose de se confier à Erza, c'en était une autre de le faire devant Happy, certainement l'une des pires pipelettes que Fairy Tail ait connu et alors qu'elle cherchait une manière de lui dire non poliment, son amie la devança, offrant un regard à l'exceed qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il ria nerveusement avant de déclarer que, finalement, il préférait rester à la guilde et il fila sans plus tarder.

« J'ai cru voir que Happy te dérangerait, remarqua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire entendu.

\- N-Non, du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'empressa-t-elle de répondre d'une voix étonnement aigüe.

\- Je ne sais pas, il me semblait que tu avais quelque chose à me dire... Bizarre, bizarre. »

Puis, l'air bien trop innocent, Erza avança en humant une chanson. Lucy resta quelques instants sur place, comme figée, tandis que son coeur loupa un battement. Serait-ce possible que… ? Non, impossible, elle n'avait rien laissé transparaître ou du moins, elle n'avait laissé aucun indice derrière elle pouvant la trahir et puis, elle n'avait mis personne au courant de mésaventure. A tous les coups, les lèvres de son amie devaient être ornées d'un sourire malicieux et cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aurais de si important à te dire, de toute façon ? questionna-t-elle en revenant à sa hauteur. Ma vie n'est un secret pour personne. »

Erza haussa les épaules et cela ne fit que renforcer la mine suspicieuse de la blondinette.

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose comme _Erza, il m'est arrivé quelque chose chez Polyussica_ ou attends, non, j'ai beaucoup mieux _Erza, il se pourrait que quelque chose se soit passé chez Polyussica et que je n'y suis pas étrangère._ »

Lucy s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Qui t'a dit qu-… Oh. Oh, je sais… »

Quelque peu embarrassée, la blondinette observa le bout de ses chaussures, tandis que différents sentiments l'animaient. La gêne, bien évidemment, dominait tout le reste, à un tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir ses joues se réchauffer en un temps record.

« C'est Gray, hein ? J'aurais dû m'en douter, il ne peut rien te cacher, soupira doucement Lucy.

\- Je me suis demandée s'il n'exagérait pas quand il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, mais vu ta réaction, il ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. »

Gray était venu la trouver quelques jours en arrière, la mine chagrinée. Il avait tourné en rond durant de longues minutes, avait soupiré, s'était assis puis relevé et Erza s'était contentée de l'observer. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, ils avaient grandi ensemble, après tout, mais ça avait été la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi désemparé. Il n'avait pas su par quoi commencer, il avait d'abord bafouillé et elle avait eu du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis le nom de Lucy était sorti comme un cheveu qui tombe dans la soupe et Erza avait longuement souri.

Encore maintenant elle souriait et cela n'échappa pas à la constellationniste qui lui fit remarquer. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'autant plus et elle secoua la tête, déclarant que tout cela l'amusait, malgré la détresse perceptible chez ses deux amis.

« En réalité, je trouve ça étonnant, la manière dont vous vous accrochez à cette histoire. Je veux dire par là que je t'ai vu faire ton numéro de charme des dizaines et des dizaines de fois –je t'ai même accompagné, parfois- et Gray se fait harponner par toutes sortes de femmes dès qu'il pose le pied dehors et pourtant, vous restez bloqués là-dessus. »

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il n'y avait que Gray qui agissait bizarrement, mais elle la referma aussitôt. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi restaient-ils obnubilés par cette histoire alors qu'il ne s'était rien passé de concret ? Parce qu'ils étaient amis, évidemment, et qu'aucune relation amicale digne de ce nom n'entraînait de telles réactions de la part de l'un et de l'autre. Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle songea avoir joué à ce petit jeu avant tant de ses amis, même ce journaliste du Weekly Sorcerer qui ne cessait de ponctuer ses phrases du mot _coool,_ pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait su la faire flancher.

« C'est juste que… Il a eu une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, confia-t-elle, tandis que ses joues se coloraient de rose. »

 _Bien différente de ce que je pouvais imaginer, et moi aussi_ , songea-t-elle.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Comment ça, et maintenant ?

\- Je te demande où est-ce que ça vous laisse, expliqua Erza en franchissant le seuil d'un café. »

Elle tint la porte à Lucy puis tira la chaise la plus proche pour s'y installer.

« On a eu une petite discussion et on s'est mis d'accord pour que tout revienne comme avant. Ce serait stupide de gâcher notre amitié pour une broutille, répondit-elle en prenant place en face d'elle. Eh, arrête de sourire, j'ai l'impression que tu te moques de moi ! »

Titania ria doucement alors qu'elle attrapait la carte des desserts.

« Si tout est réglé, pourquoi tu viens m'en parler ? fit remarquer cette dernière avec un sourire moqueur, haussant les sourcils. »

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Son expression se décomposa et, rapidement, elle laissa sa tête se reposer sur la table, son front appuyé contre celle-ci, tandis qu'une plainte gutturale s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Parce que c'est encore pire qu'avant, en fin de compte, grommela-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que je ne m'immisce que très rarement dans les affaires des autres, ( _Dit-elle alors qu'elle entre toujours par effraction chez moi,_ ironisa intérieurement Lucy) mais vous avez tout intérêt à discuter, encore une fois, de ça au plus vite parce que je ne pars pas en mission avec vous tant que ce n'est pas le cas. »

La constellationniste releva vivement la tête à l'entente de cette terrible annonce. Non… L'échéance de son loyer arrivait bientôt et elle ne souhaitait pas finir son mois avec des petits boulots minables que même Happy était capable d'effectuer sans difficulté.

« Q-Quoi ? C'est du chantage, nota-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est une menace, rectifia la rouquine en appelant un serveur. Sache que je n'hésiterai pas non plus à te botter les fesses si tu ne le fais pas.

\- Tu ferais mieux de botter les fesses de Gray parce que je ne ferais certainement pas le premier pas. »

S'il souhaitait un tant soit peu améliorer les choses, elle attendrait qu'il ait le cran de soulever. Cependant, dans le cas inverse, une partie d'elle-même ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle serait déçue si jamais il ne le faisait pas, elle n'aurait l'impression d'être qu'une futilité à ses yeux, un problème mineur avec lequel il pouvait vivre sans aucun souci. Lucy fronça les sourcils, peu ravie à cette idée.

« Tu sais quoi ? Laissons ça de côté, je ne veux plus y penser. »

.

.

* * *

.

« Oh non, oh non, il ne fallait pas, vous me gênez atrocement ! »

Les mains sur les joues, Mirajane se tortillait dans tout les sens alors qu'un énorme sourire étirait ses joues.

« Eh, Mira-nee, tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ? ria doucement Lisanna.

\- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un gloussement. »

Pourtant, il ne lui fallut que deux secondes pour qu'elle ne sente les larmes lui monter aux yeux et trois de plus pour qu'elles ne dévalent ses joues. Toute la guilde soupira un _Aaaaww_ et Lisanna n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se ruer sur sa grande soeur. Elle l'entoura de ses petits bras et la serra si fort que Mirajane émit un bref gémissement.

« Tu le mérites amplement, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Et tous nos amis pensent exactement la même chose. »

Bientôt, Elfman ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses deux jeunes sœurs. Un peu brusquement, il les attira contre lui grâce à sa force spectaculaire et puis, un à un, tout Fairy Tail vint les rejoindre pour ne finalement former qu'un gigantesque cercle. Cela avait été l'idée de Lisanna, d'organiser un anniversaire surprise pour Mirajane parce que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pu lui souhaiter, se trouvant sur Edolas. Elle avait voulu que cette journée soit marquée d'une pierre blanche, elle avait envie de se rattraper, après tout. Alors, depuis ce matin, elle l'avait trainé à droite et à gauche afin que la guilde ait le temps de décorer sa salle pour le soir-même. Elle lui avait acheté une superbe robe qu'elle portait actuellement, une pourpre, qui semblait avoir été cousu sur son corps tant elle lui allait à merveille. Puis, elle lui avait annoncé qu'une surprise l'attendait le soir-même. Lisanna avait bandé ses yeux et, glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à Fairy Tail. Elle avait ensuite retiré sa main et lui avait demandé d'attendre dix petites secondes avant d'ôter son foulard. Mirajane avait compté à haute voix. _Un, deux, trois._ Lisanna avait rapidement couru pour prendre place aux côtés de tous ses amis qu'elle avait convié pour l'occasion. _Quatre, cinq, six_. Son cœur s'était emballé. _Sept, huit, neuf._ Vite, elle avait hâte de voir sa tête ahurie. _Dix_.

« SURPRIIIIIISE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MIRAJANE ! s'étaient écriés en chœur tous les membres de la guilde. »

Mirajane pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes. Du revers de sa main, elle s'essuya les yeux, alors qu'un sourire était toujours présent sur ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était chanceuse... Elle n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde. Sa famille, ses amis, les limites étaient floues, mais elle était ravie de tous les avoir auprès d'elle.

« Alors, Mira, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? questionna d'une voix forte Erza. »

La mage ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en découvrant son amie et rivale de toujours derrière le comptoir, secouant maladroitement un shaker. Pourtant, son visage était confiant, comme si elle était certaine de ce qu'elle faisait alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

« Je veux ton meilleur cocktail ! »

En fin de compte, son meilleur cocktail s'avéra déstabilisant. Il n'était ni mauvais, ni bon, mais elle avait bien dû mal à le boire, sans doute en raison de l'importante dose d'alcool. Au moins, Cana serait enchantée d'y goûter. Par la suite, les lumières se tamisèrent et une musique entraînante pulsa à travers les enceintes disséminées aux quatre coins de la salle. De droite à gauche, Lucy dodelinait sa tête, tandis que son regard suivait Mirajane inaugurant la piste de danse. Elle esquissa un sourire. Son amie était tellement belle que l'espace d'un instant, elle fut presque jalouse de la confiance qu'elle dégageait. Le verre qu'Erza lui avait servi commençait déjà à lui monter à la tête et elle décida de ralentir la cadence pour espérer ne pas finir sur le bar à faire Dieu-seul-savait-quoi. Une joie sans nom se lisait sur tous les visages, c'était presque un virus qui se propageait de personne en personne à une vitesse foudroyante. Même Gray, nonchalamment assis sur une table, se surprit à sourire. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien, sa chemise blanche était toujours fermement boutonnée et son pantalon n'avait pas, non plus, décidé de se faire la malle.

« Qui sera l'heureuse proie du beau Gray Fullbuster, ce soir ? s'enquit Cana en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Même question, même réponse, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je t'ai connu plus amusant, déclarant-t-elle en faisant la moue. Laxus est particulièrement charmant ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ? »

A l'entente de sa remarque, Gray ricana alors que son regard se portait sur le dragon slayer de la foudre. Rapidement, Cana entra dans son champ de vision, avançant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à ce cher Laxus qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait l'attendre. Le sourire moqueur du mage de glace s'agrandit lorsqu'il la vit poser sa main sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Vraiment, Cana était un sacré phénomène, un étrange spectacle qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs.

« Salut idiot ! s'exclama soudainement Natsu en arrivant à sa hauteur.

\- C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot, enfoiré ? »

Durant un court instant, les deux s'affrontèrent du regard sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée avant que Natsu n'éclate de rire et que le visage de Gray ne se détende. Le dragon slayer vint s'asseoir à sa droite et but une gorgée de sa boisson, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

« Je vais faire danser Lisanna toute la nuit, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Et tu vas l'épouser dans quelques années pour honorer ta promesse, je sais, compléta rapidement Gray. »

Il l'avait entendu dire ça des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais il ne semblait toujours pas avoir conscience des réels sentiments qui animaient la mage aux cheveux blancs. Natsu ria une nouvelle fois et une partie de sa boisson s'échappa de son verre.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai envie que Luce passe une bonne soirée, aussi. »

Et, pour accompagner ses dires, il lui lança un regard entendu. Gray fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand jouait-il dans la cour de la subtilité ?

« J'aime pas danser, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Ouais, mais Lucy aime ça et c'est le plus important. J'te donne même ma permission.

\- Tss, soupira-t-il avec un sourire désabusé. »

Comme s'il avait besoin de sa permission pour approcher la constellationniste, c'était vraiment risible. Cependant, il devait bien admettre que sur certains points, Natsu avait raison. Lucy, qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de passer du bon temps avec lui, allait faire cavalier seul maintenant que Lisanna était revenue, bien qu'elle n'en ferait pas une affaire d'État. Elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à laisser passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien et, ce soir-là, elle répéterait le même schéma. Elle se contenterait d'observer, avec un doux sourire, son meilleur ami et coéquipier de toujours, songeant que le tableau prenait tout son sens lorsque Lisanna se trouvait au creux de ses bras.

Gray soupira longuement et Natsu comprit avec une rapidité déconcertante qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Alors, il abattit sa dernière carte, celle de la confidence faussement sérieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait faire mouche.

« Tu sais, j'ai envie de me battre dès que j'vois ta sale gueule, reprit-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde tandis qu'il jubilait, intérieurement, de son ingéniosité. Mais si on me demandait de choisir quelqu'un pour Luce, ce serait toi parce que t'as toujours été là pour elle. »

Et, de justesse, il se retint d'ajouter que ce serait uniquement s'il se trouvait être le dernier homme sur terre puisque connaissant le fichu caractère de son ami, celui-ci était bien plus que capable de faire marche arrière. Puis, geste étonnant, le mage de feu lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir rejoindre Lisanna en trottinant. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rougir à outrance puis, sa main s'enroula autour de son poignet et il l'attira sur la piste de danse. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à se remplir, seuls quelques irréductibles mages restaient fermement accoudés au bar. Gray fit glisser son regard sur ceux qui se trouvaient en marge de la piste et, comme aimanté, il s'attarda bien trop longtemps sur la jeune constellationniste. Sa robe était surprenante puisqu'elle cachait bien plus de peau que d'ordinaire. Elle était dans le style patineuse, moulante du haut de son buste jusqu'à son ventre puis évasive jusqu'à ses genoux. Lucy croisa alors son regard. Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, agitant sa main, puis détourna la tête avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

 _Si on me demandait de choisir quelqu'un pour Luce, ce serait toi_. Tss, bien sûr que ce serait lui. Il était tellement égoïste qu'il se choisirait lui-même, alors il n'avait pas besoin d'une quelconque approbation pour faire le premier pas. De toute façon, il ne le ferait pas. Du tout. Du moins, pas maintenant. Peut-être après. Bon, sûrement, d'accord. Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il s'était connu plus sûr de lui, bordel ! D'une traite, il vida son verre et le liquide ambré lui brûla l'œsophage. Il grimaça. S'il écoutait sa tête, il aurait besoin de deux ou trois verres en plus pour oser inviter Lucy, mais il avait bien conscience qu'avec des _Si_ , il referait l'histoire et le monde. Ses yeux se fermèrent longuement alors que son cerveau bataillait pour peser le pour et le contre des paroles de Natsu. Qu'avait-il à perdre ? Une belle amitié, si vous lui aviez posé la question il y a quelques semaines, mais au train où se dégrader leur relation, il allait finir par ne plus avoir à perdre quelque chose. Il ouvrit brusquement les paupières lorsque cette conclusion s'imposa à son esprit. C'était aussi simple que cela. Il n'avait rien à perdre, tout à gagner ou, du moins, il ne pouvait empirer les choses.

Gray sauta de la table et, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas aussi déterminé que Cana, quelques temps plus tôt, la musique changea brusquement pour laisser place à un son plus doux, plus lancinant. Sa cadence ralentit et sa mâchoire se crispa. Il avait voulu l'inviter de manière détachée comme il aurait invité n'importe quelle autre fille, mais ce n'était désormais plus une possibilité envisageable. _Putain, prends sur toi, Gray, même cet idiot de Natsu à réussi à le faire !_ Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas prévu de phrase d'accroche et qu'il avait l'air d'un parfait idiot à rester la bouche ouverte sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Lucy pencha la tête sur le côté, tandis que ses grands yeux bruns l'interrogeaient. Était-il en train de l'inviter à danser ? A cette pensée, elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer. Non, ce n'était pas son genre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu quitter le bar lors des précédentes soirées. Pourtant, et contre toute attente, elle fut tirée de manière abrupte de sa chaise et avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune femme se retrouva contre Gray, au beau milieu des autres couples. Elle leva les yeux, mais il évitait ostensiblement tout contact visuel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire taquin alors qu'elle prenait peu à peu conscience de l'effort qu'il venait de faire pour relayer, dans un coin de sa tête, son dégoût de la danse.

« J'aurais quand même accepté si tu me l'avais demandé de manière civilisée, fit-elle remarquer.

\- J'ai essayé, grimaça-t-il. »

Lucy gloussa doucement en apercevant son air grognon. C'était étrange, cette proximité après avoir passé tant de temps à se tenir à une distance raisonnable. Dans son dos, elle pouvait presque sentir les éclairs que lui lançaient Juvia et son sourire se crispa. Elle espérait finir la soirée sans être emporter par un ouragan alors elle se recula légèrement du torse de Gray, juste par précaution, posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Le mage de glace, quant à lui, la tenait maladroitement d'une main au niveau de la hanche tandis que l'autre reposait au bas de son dos.

« Tu... Ta robe est sympa, complimenta-t-il avant de se maudire intérieurement. »

Bordel, quel compliment bidon ! La blondinette haussa les sourcils, d'abord surprise pas la tournure de sa phrase, avant qu'elle ne se morde l'intérieur des joues pour réprimer son rire. L'image que Gray reflétait, à ce moment-là, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de voir durant la mission chez Polyussica et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle s'avoue apprécier ce trait de sa personnalité, un peu plus en retrait, à la fois pataud et gêné.

« Je dois bien admettre que tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire. »

En réalité, cette chemise à peine trop serrée lui faisait plus d'effet qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait ce petit côté gendre idéal qui l'aurait fait totalement craquer s'il n'avait été qu'une rencontre fugace, au détour d'une rue, mais il n'en était pas une et elle pouvait citer un millier de choses qui faisait que ses jambes tremblaient dès qu'elle le voyait. La discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Erza l'avait fait grandement réfléchir et, bien qu'elle avait exprimé son souhait de ne plus y penser, elle s'était tout de même torturée l'esprit. Ça avait été difficile d'admettre que ce bref moment, chez Polyussica, avait déclenché une rafale de sentiments auxquels elle ne s'était pas attendue et qui avait tout balayé sur son passage. Elle s'était d'abord surprise à le regarder plus souvent que d'ordinaire, à noter des détails totalement idiots qui lui étaient toujours passés par-dessus la tête comme _Tiens, il salue toujours Cana avant tout le monde_ ou _Oh, ses yeux se ferment lorsqu'il rit_. Puis, plus son absence s'était faite ressentir, plus ses pensées s'étaient tournées vers lui avant que cela ne tourne vraiment à l'obsession. Elle avait même fait un rêve honteux à ce sujet, une fois, et elle s'était bien gardée de le dévoiler à quiconque. Cela lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle ne s'y attende.

De ses grands yeux marrons, Lucy ne se gêna nullement pour scruter son visage, la manière dont ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés, lui donnant un air d'éternel insatisfait, qui lui donnait envie de relever le coin de ses lèvres à l'aide de ses doigts, cette légère cicatrice juste au dessus de son œil gauche et ses longs cheveux d'ébène qui cachaient parfois son regard. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle combla l'espace de sécurité qu'elle avait imposé entre leur deux corps et la poigne de Gray, sur sa hanche, se raffermit. Il sentait son regard lui brûler la peau alors ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la salle, pour l'éviter. A un moment donné, ils s'arrêtèrent sur Natsu et Lisanna, étroitement entrelacés. Son menton reposait sur la haut de la tête de la mage et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son coéquipier, il leva la pouce, joignant un clin d'œil. Gray roula des yeux, néanmoins amusé, puis son attention retourna sur Lucy qui n'avait cessé de l'observer durant tout ce temps. Il se racla la gorge et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant revenir sur Terre.

Puis, la musique changea complètement de registre pour quelque chose de bien plus entraînant et la blondinette ne tarda pas à se reculer, s'exclamant qu'elle adorait cette chanson. Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et ferma partiellement les yeux tandis que ses hanches se calquaient sur le rythme de la musique. Par moment, elle tournoyait sur elle-même avec une délicatesse qui la caractérisait et Gray déglutit difficilement. Alors qu'elle se trouvait de dos, jouant avec sa chevelure blonde, Lucy lui adressa un regard par-dessus l'épaule. Il tenta donc un pas de danse, faisant un pas à droite puis un pas à gauche tout en ne sachant que faire de ses bras et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il avait l'air ridicule, tout était à jeter, mais elle devait bien admettre que cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il reste avec elle alors qu'il avait en horreur la danse.

Elle tendit alors les mains pour attraper les siennes, puis l'entraîna à se calquer sur ses mouvements, mais il restait toujours aussi raide dans ses pas et Lucy ne cessait de rire. Elle en pleurait presque tant elle riait et Gray ne prit pas la mouche, plus que ravi de la voir ainsi. De temps en temps, elle descendait en roulant des hanches et il ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux tandis que ses joues se réchauffaient.

« Je vais mourir de rire si tu continues à danser comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle pour que sa voix couvre le son, hilare.

\- J'ai des talents cachés, attends de voir ça ! avertit-il. »

La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il la fit, soudainement, tourner sur elle-même à l'aide de sa main avant qu'il ne la réceptionne en l'attirant vers elle. Ça alors, si elle s'était attendue à ça ! Tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je crois que je vais faire des jalouses, avec un tel partenaire, souffla-t-elle.

\- Loki est déjà en train de me foudroyer du regard, rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Tant pis pour lui, je ne compte pas te quitter. »

Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau de lui pour se déhancher comme elle l'entendait. La mâchoire de Gray se contracta et, durant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux. Elle venait de le refaire. Elle venait de le refaire alors qu'elle lui avait promis de ne plus tenter une quelconque séduction sur lui. Pourtant, avec ses belles paroles et ses danses lascives qui ne semblaient que lui être réservées, elle agissait comme chez Polyussica, à la différence qu'elle ne paraissait pas en avoir conscience. Il s'attardait trop sur des détails dont elle ne se formalisait même pas, mais c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. C'était devenu difficile de n'agir qu'en simple ami et coéquipier, surtout lorsque ses yeux s'attardaient un peu trop longtemps sur sa silhouette alors, puisant dans ses dernières ressources, il songea que cette nuit serait la dernière où Lucy aurait une telle attraction sur lui.

Malheureusement pour le mage de glace, la blondinette combla de nouveau l'espace les sépara et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, sa main droite reposant sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, pour les excuses de la dernière fois, commença-t-elle, sa bouche près de son oreille afin qu'il l'entende au mieux. Je les retire !

\- Q-Quoi ?

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas très fair-play de ma part, concéda-t-elle. Mais, en fin de compte, j'ai plutôt apprécié ça. »

Ses paroles étaient si soudaines et invraisemblables que Gray recula la tête, les sourcils froncés. Combien de verres avaient-elles descendu pour lui balancer de telles conneries ? Cependant, une petite partie de lui-même espérait que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui parlait. Un court instant, Lucy détourna le regard, passablement gênée. Bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Elle avait été totalement entraînée par l'euphorie de la fête et ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée. Elle grimaça. Foutu pour foutu, autant y aller jusqu'au bout, désormais.

« En fait, j'aimerai beaucoup refaire une mission avec toi, juste nous deux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…, marmonna-t-elle rapidement. »

Le visage froissé de la constellationniste contrastait étonnement avec les rougeurs qui s'étaient propagées sur ses joues et Gray ne réussit qu'à bafouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles, le temps de quelques secondes.

« Je… O-Okay. Okay, c'est d'accord. »

Il devait être en plein rêve, ce n'était pas possible que parmi toutes les mages de Fairy Tail, ce soit Lucy qui lui propose une telle chose. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais son visage s'était illuminé d'un franc sourire, presque idiot qui, bientôt, avait contaminé les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle glissa ses mains dans les siennes puis il la fit tournoyer, une nouvelle fois, alors qu'elle gloussait. Wakaba avait raison. Il était bel et bien foutu, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement si Lucy l'était aussi. Un poids s'ôta de ses épaules et, comme libéré de toutes ces décadentes pensées qu'il avait eu à son sujet, ses pas de danses s'allégèrent. Il s'autorisa même à laisser son souffle effleurer le creux de son cou tandis que ses mains gardaient jalousement ses hanches près de son corps.

« Première mission : ne pas remonter ma robe au milieu de tout ce beau monde. Seconde mission : me raccompagner à mon appartement afin de _récupérer sa récompense durement mérit_ ée. »

Gray grogna contre sa peau et Lucy éclata de rire. Bon Dieu. S'il n'était pas aussi tôt, il aurait déjà couru avec elle, par-dessus son épaule, jusqu'à son domicile.

.

.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'vous aime !_


End file.
